


even when you feel alone

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e10 O 'oe A 'owau Nalo Ia Mea (You and Me; It is Hidden), Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Kono thinks her ex-husband's an absolute idiot. That doesn't mean she's stopped caring about what happens to him, though.(Post "O 'Oe, a 'Owau, Nalo Ia Mea." Two separate conversations Kono has in the episode's aftermath.)
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Adam Noshimuri, Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett
Series: dare to dance [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Kudos: 8





	even when you feel alone

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship is the comfort of knowing that, even when you feel alone, you aren't. - Unknown

“Kono?” Adam greeted confusedly, opening the door the following morning with an uncertain gleam in his gaze.

“So,” she began, making her way into his apartment and pausing in the middle of the living room, “I’m guessing you and Zoey broke up. Either that, or you are _way_ more of an ass than I thought you were.”

“We broke up after Halloween,” Adam explained slowly, still eyeing her strangely. “Uh, would you like a drink, or…”

“Steve called,” she informed him, finally meeting his gaze. She hoped the anger and disappointment in her own was visible. “Told me they found your watch at a crime scene. Told me why they found it there, too.” She shook her head. “What the _hell_ were you thinking, Adam?”

“What do you think I was thinking?” he asked tiredly, pouring himself another scotch and finishing it off without seconds.

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Kono admitted, running a hand through her unruly locks. “What I _know_ is it seems like your girlfriend was kidnapped and you lost your damn mind. Am I far off?”

“They snatched her from the _shower_ , Kono,” he told her shakily. “And then nearly killed me when I tried to stop them. What was I supposed to do, sit idly by and let them do whatever they wanted to her?”

“No,” she denied. “You should’ve called me, or Steve, or any of the other _dozen_ cops you know. That is what you should have done, instead of sticking up members of a Filipino gang and being witness to two separate homicides in one night. The only reason you’re not behind bars right now is because the watch alone isn’t enough for the prosecutor, Adam, but the second they get more…” Kono shook her head. “Do you really think it’s going to do Tamiko any good, losing her father right before her boyfriend goes off to jail? Because I don’t.”

“The kidnappers told their father they’d kill her if anyone got in touch with the cops,” Adam argued weakly.

“They always say that,” Kono fired back, already exhausted by the conversation. “That’s why Five-O has become so good at helping people pretend they’re not in contact with the cops. We have worked cases like this before, Adam, and we’ve almost always gotten them back alive. It’s when emotionally-charged people like parents or lovers get involved and decide they know best that things start going wrong.”

“I know,” Adam muttered. “I know I was wrong, all right? I didn’t need you to come here and tell me.”

“I didn’t come here to yell at you,” Kono returned just as quietly. “I came here because I care about you. Just because we’re divorced and not in love with each other anymore doesn’t mean I don’t still _love_ you, Adam. And you are – you’re on a dangerous path right now.”

“I know. You’re not saying anything more than McGarrett did.”

“McGarrett’s done stupid things for the people he loves, too. His mom, his sister. I heard things about what went down when someone kidnapped Catherine, and… well, Lou had a lot of decent reasons for hating Steve at the beginning.” Kono smiled sadly. “You should’ve gone to him. He would’ve understood. He would’ve helped you get her back safe.”

“Yeah, knowing that now doesn’t help me turn back the clock,” Adam replied sharply.

“I know it doesn’t. Just… next time.” Kono glanced away. “Do you need anything? I can make a grocery run, if you need me to, or…”

“No,” Adam denied. “No, I’m set. You should probably – I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Yeah.” Kono cleared her throat. “I’ll see you later. Just… stay close to home, okay?”

“I will,” he promised, returning the brief hug she gave him. “Drive safe.”

“I will,” Kono echoed, offering one last, somber smile before heading for the door. It took everything she had not to look back.

-o-

Steve glanced up from his computer screen when she walked in. “Hey. Were we expecting you?” he questioned.

“No. I just…” She shrugged, walking into the office and sinking into the sofa cushions. “I went and saw Adam about an hour ago. Wasn’t really in the mood to go back to work. Plus, we’re technically off for the rest of the week, so…”

“Ah.” Steve nodded his understanding. “How was Adam?”

“Angry. Upset. About like I’d expected.” Kono shook her head. “He did something incredibly stupid.”

“Yes,” Steve agreed. “He did.”

“But we’ve all done the same for the people we love.”

“We have,” Steve agreed again.

“His girlfriend was snatched from her home, wearing only a towel, and taken by people who could have done God knows what to her. Of course he wasn’t willing to risk her safety. Who would’ve been?”

“Nobody I can think of.”

“He shouldn’t go to prison for this, Steve,” Kono murmured, her eyes drifting shut as she leaned her head back against the sofa.

“No, he shouldn’t.” Steve circled around his desk to claim the spot next to her. “But he still broke the law. It doesn’t matter to the DA how noble his cause was. All that office cares about is that someone wearing a badge did something illegal. Chances are, as soon as she can prosecute him for that, she will.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Kono questioned hopefully.

“We’re going to do everything we can,” Steve promised resolutely.

“Do you think it’ll be enough?”

“I don’t know,” Steve admitted quietly. “I just…” He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Neither did she. That was the worst part of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probably all going to be proven completely wrong in the fall finale, but I can't bring myself to care, because these are scenes I'd love to be able to see on-screen and felt an overwhelming desire to write. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
